You Hold My Heart
by ShadowDaeva186
Summary: Inuyasha has done it again...Gone off to find Kikyo...and Kagome finds them...but she takes the situation the wrong way...and desides to leave the past for good....will Inuyasha get to her in time.....InuKag OneShot


**I have been meaning to write this story for about 2 months...I just havent had the time to...but I finally made time...and here it is...donee...hoppe you like it...I do not own Inuyasha...but I do love Inuyasha! WOOT! R&R. I have another story in mind...something to do with a bachelor party...hmmmmm...I have to write that one too...well enjoy...**

You Hold My Heart…

Kagome leaned against the bone-eaters well. Face in hands. Her body shaking from her violent sobs. Her small form drenched in water. A mix of her tears and the heavy rain that fell all around her. Matching her mood exactly. 'How could I ever think that he would ever love me…more….then _her_…' Kagome thought, as the memories began to come back into her head…just like it was happening to her again…

Flashback

Kagome woke up from her slumber. Looked around to see all her comrades sleeping away…She smiled at the peaceful scene before her. She looked up to find an empty tree branch. She could have sworn that Inuyasha was there when she fell asleep.

She looked around, and her smile disappeared when a soul collector caught her eye. 'Kikyo…of course…' She thought as she stood up and started to follow the collector. It brought her to a small clearing. She ducked behind a tree when she heard voices. She couldn't make out what they were saying. So she moved closer and squinted her eyes to get a better look.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said with look of determination in his eyes.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought as she leaned in to hear more clearly what they were talking about. A small twig snapped under her foot. Inuyasha's ear twitched and looked in the direction. Kikyo smiled a cold small smile. She knew who was there, but she had but a small barrier up so that he couldn't pick up her 'copy's scent. Kikyo sent one of her collectors to go and fetch Kagome in hopes that she would follow. 'Good…' Kikyo thought before she turned Inuyasha 's face towards her, and spoke loud enough for Kagome to hear. "Inuyasha," She said running a cold finger down his face. "Inuyasha, I love you and you love me…and your heart belongs to me. And I will do what I please with it."

Kagome watched and heard the entire thing Kikyo had said to Inuyasha. She was fighting to keep the tears that formed from falling, and making a scene.

Before Inuyasha could react. Kikyo brought her cold dead lips up to his and kissed him passionately. She creaked one eye open to see Kagome turn and run in the opposite direction. She smiled against his lips. Kagome ran as fast as her legs could take her. She needed to get away from Kikyo and Inuyasha.

End Flashback

Now here she was crying until she couldn't cry anymore. Bringing her stained face up to glance at the world around. She sighed. 'I am going to miss…this place….and Sango…my dear sister that I never truly had…Miroku…the perverted monk….Shippo…small cute, fierce Shippo…..and…..Inuyasha….' As much as she wanted to hate him…for all the pain she went through with him, she could never hate him. 'Inuyasha…' For when he wanted to be..he could be the sweetest man on the earth… 'Inuyasha…' She thought again. 'I love….you…' She stood up, and smoothed out her skirt, and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'I will have to say goodbye to the others….before I leave…' She sighed and started to head to the village. "This time for good…"She whispered the last part, taking in the beauty around her...for the last time.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said with look of determination in his eyes. 'It's now or never. I have to tell her the truth…' Inuyasha thought. He was snapped from his thoughts when his ear twitched. He thought he heard something. He looked around but was pulled back into Kikyos gaze when her hand grasped his chin and guided it back to her direction. Inuyasha had a confused look on his face when Kikyo smiled. It wasn't anything big or anything…but she smiled… 'Why?' He thought. Kikyo turned Inuyasha face towards her, and looked him in the eyes. "Inuyasha," She said running a cold finger down his face. "Inuyasha, I love you and you love me…and your heart belongs to me. And I will do what I please with it."

'No Kikyo…I loved you…and my heart was yours…but now..I love Kagome with all my heart, and she is the one that holds it. Not you.' Inuyasha thought, he opened his mouth to reply when he felt her cold lips against his.

Inuyasha pushed Kikyo off of him "Kikyo, don't ever do that again, you hear me." He almost yelled. His anger rising. "I do not love you, I may have in the past..but it was in the past. I love only one and one alone. And my heart belongs to her, not you." His eyes wandered in the direction of the village. "Kagome…" He whispered, a smile appearing across his lips.

Kikyo took a step back, "Surly Inuyasha you do not love that 'copy' more then me.." Kikyo said coldly and emotionlessly.

Inuyashas anger returning to him, he gazed at Kikyo with pure hatred in his eyes. "She is not a copy of anyone. She is Kagome, the only one I love, and she loves me for who I am not what I am. And she is NOTHING like you!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs. "NOW LEAVE, AND IF YOU EVER TRY TO KILL HER AGAIN! I WILL KILL YOU INSTEAD!" Inuyasha turned his heel and made his way back to the village, where is future mate would be waiting.

Kikyo stood there for a moment, trying to grasp just what happened. And finally she left to wander earth alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU'RE LEAVING?" Shippo yelled jumping into Kagome's arms. With a look of despair in his eyes. Kagome just nodded.

"May I ask why Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked concerned.

Kagome hung her head in fear. "I can't live like this anymore…I can't take this pain any longer."

They knew what she was talking about. Kagome had been through this kind of pain for almost 3 years. Miroku nodded and replied. "Inuyasha…"

At the name Kagome sunk even lower and fought the tears once again. "Please forgive me…" She said and she stood up, followed by Miroku and Sango. Sango grabbed Kagome and hugged her strongly. "Don't ask for forgiveness…we understand." She whispered into Kagome's ear. They parted and Sango was in tears. "We all love you Kagome…and we will miss you…" That's all Sango could manage before she was sobbing. Miroku hugged Kagome. "We will miss you." Kagome was now in tears. She nodded and hugged Shippo and handed the sleeping boy to Miroku. "Take good care of everyone…for me…Goodbye.." With that final statement, Kagome left the hut, her bag over her shoulder…and made her way to the well. Once she returned to the well, she sat on the edge taking a few last glances.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHE WHAT!" Inuyasha was furious. Sango was just sobbing. Shippo was still asleep, his crying tired him out.

Miroku sat down on the ground, and closed his eyes, fighting his own tears. "I said she left.." He paused and took a deep breath. "For good…"

Inuyasha started pacing around the room like a mad man. "I heard what you said you idiot…but why…did she leave.."

Miroku opened his eyes and stood up. "Is that a serious question Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stopped his pacing. "What are you talking about monk?"

Miroku shook his head. "She left because of you, she has taken so much pain from you and your love affair with Kikyo. She saw you two tonight, and decided she had enough of it…"

'She saw us, but what did she see..' He thought. "She saw Kikyo kiss me…but she must not have seen or heard the rest of our conversation.." He gasped. "FUCK!" With that he ran towards the well, hoping that she hadn't left yet. Miroku stood there confused. He looked over at Sango, and they both shrugged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha took a whiff of the air, and picked up Kagome's sweet scent. He was glad that she hadn't left…yet…He also picked up the scent of tears…old and fresh ones…that just encouraged him to run faster. He slowed to a walk when he saw her figure sitting on the well. The way the moon casted its light on her, made her look more beautiful then ever. He just wished and hoped that she would still be his. "Kagome…" He whispered.

Kagome looked up at the sound of footsteps, and looked away fast. "Inuyasha" She whispered.

Inuyasha sat down beside her on the well. There was a silence. "Miroku told me that you left." There was sadness in his voice that Kagome couldn't describe.

"I couldn't leave without telling you how I felt."

Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome silenced him. "Please just don't speak until I'm done…okay?"

He nodded.

Kagome took a deep breath. "I know that I am just a replacement, and a shard detector…but you have Kikyo…I am not as strong as her, and not as pretty as her, I am not as fast as her…but Inuyasha…." She paused. "I am not Kikyo, And I will not ever be like her, and I am glad and I am not glad. I am glad that I am not her because I can be my own person, and I am alive. And I am not glad because….I don't have your love." She paused again to take a breath. She stood up. "The reason I am always upset and mad when you leave for Kikyo is…because…." She looked at Inuyasha who was listening to every word that she was saying. She could feel the little butterflies in her stomache. "is because….Inuyasha…I love you….." She collapsed to the ground, her whole body shaking from the intensity of the sobbing. Inuyasha rushed to her and took her into his arms. "Are you finished yet?" He said with a slight smile on his face. He felt her nod on his chest.

"Kagome…You have it all wrong, you know…You are not just a replacement or a shard detector, but you are right about somethings, you aren't as strong as her." Kagome looked up at him with tears in her eyes, She looked sad, and hurt. Inuyasha tightened his grip on her. "You are stronger, you aren't as pretty as her, you are beautiful, and you are faster then her in every aspect." He smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are wrong about you not having my love, Yes I did love Kikyo, that was in the past." Kagome smiled a small smile, he wiped the remainder of tears on her face with this thumb, cupping her face with his hand. "I love you Kagome, I have since the first time I saw you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and by your side. Kagome, will you be my mate?" Kagome leaned into the warmth of his hand, closed her eyes and nodded. She opened her eyes and concerned covered her face. "Wh-what about Kikyo," She said pulling away from his arms. Inuyasha looked into her arms. "She means nothing to me, Kagome." Kagome shook her head. "I saw you earlier with her…you were…kissing…" She looked away from his amber eyes, that seemed to gaze into her soul. Inuyasha turned her head towards him, "Was that all you saw," He paused and she nodded "She said that you belonged to her." Inuyasha laughed slightly and Kagome looked at him very confused. "She kissed me, yes, but that's not the reason I went to see her. I went to see her because I needed to tell her that I had moved on and that I loved you, that only you held my heart." Kagome jumped back into his arms, tears of joy running down her face. "Really?" Inuyasha laughed again, and pulled her closer to him. "Really, my love.." He loosened his grip on her and pulled her so that she was looking at him. "I love you Kagome," He whispered against her lips, before she could say anything he captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

**------**

**Well there yah have it...I hope you liked it...I will be writing more Inuyasha fanfics...when I find the time that is...well tell then...**

** -Love-**

**Cray-Z-Chic  
**


End file.
